


Never Date a Superhero

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a policy about not dating superheroes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rated M for eventual sexual content, Slow Build, steve is a flirt, veteran bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes is nothing if not a practical man. He looks both ways before crossing the street. He separates his lights and his darks when he does his laundry. He always does his taxes well before the April 15 deadline.And he never ever dates superheroes.
  In which VA volunteer Bucky Barnes meets Captain America and is severely tempted to throw his one dating rule out the window.





	1. You will never appear anywhere near as attractive in comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been fooling around with this idea for like a week or so now, and I'm not sure if it's just a fluffy little meet-cute oneshot or if it'll develop into something more. Lemme know what you think!

James Buchanan Barnes is nothing if not a practical man. He looks both ways before crossing the street. He separates his lights and his darks when he does his laundry. He always does his taxes well before the April 15 deadline.

And he never _ever_ dates superheroes.

Bucky never thought he’d need a list of reasons not to date superheroes, mainly because he hadn’t been aware they existed until a wormhole had torn open the sky above Manhattan a couple of years back, aliens streaming through and destroying everything in their path.

And then all of a sudden, these people with impossible abilities had come crawling out of the woodwork to try and save the world, and suddenly life had gotten a lot more complicated for average human beings.

It’s not like Bucky has a _problem_ with superheroes. Most of them seem like nice people who genuinely just want to keep everything from going to shit. Hell, he works for a guy most people consider a superhero. But he doesn’t have the time or the energy to date someone who’s busy trying to keep the world from falling apart at the seams.

Which is why it’s such a fucking issue when _Captain Fucking America_ walks into the local VA where Bucky volunteers a couple times a week.

Steven Grant Rogers is the epitome of _Reason Number 1 Not to Date a Superhero: You will never appear anywhere near as attractive in comparison._ Bucky knows he’s not a bad looking guy, but Rogers is a _specimen._ The man’s perfect blond hair is parted neatly to one side and swept back from his chiseled features.The guy looks like something out of a film from the ‘40s for fuck’s sake, with his broad shoulders and his slim hips and his thousand-watt smile. Which Bucky guesses makes sense, since the guy actually _is_ straight out of the ‘40s.

Bucky’s heart definitely doesn’t stop as Rogers approaches the front desk and turns that incredible grin of his on Bucky, his brilliant blue eyes crinkling just a little at the corners.

“Hey there,” the blond extends his hand and Bucky stares down at it wordlessly before taking it and giving it a quick shake. “I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Steve Rogers.”

“I noticed,” Bucky deadpans before he can stop himself, slapping a hand to his mouth once he realizes the tone he’s taken. Steve huffs out a laugh, eyes shining with amusement as Bucky says, “Sorry. Apparently I get a little sarcastic when starstruck.”

“Starstruck, huh?” Steve smirks, crossing his arms against the desk and leaning toward Bucky. Bucky’s gaze drops to that perfect mouth, wondering how those plush, red lips would feel moving against his own. He forces his eyes back up to Steve’s, wary of the mischievous glint he sees in those sapphire depths. “I’m flattered.”

“Yeah, well-” Bucky murmurs, trying to ignore the blush he can feel spreading across his face as Steve surveys him- “What can I help you with today Captain Rogers?”

Steve laughs, a deep, mirthful sound that has Bucky’s heart beating way too fast in his chest. “Jesus, nobody’s called me that in- Steve’s fine, really. I didn’t catch your name, though.”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Bucky answers, fiddling with a pile of papers in front of him so that he’s got something to occupy his hands. “Most people call me Bucky.”

“Pleased to meet you, Bucky,” Steve smiles, eyes softening as he notes Bucky prosthetic left arm. His eyes don’t linger the way a lot of people’s do, which Bucky appreciates. It’s not like he isn’t used to it - he knows the metal arm is impressive, and he has to explain to small children that he’s not a robot on a near-daily basis. It’s funny, but it can get old.

“You mind me askin’ where you served?” Steve’s gentle voice jars Bucky from his thoughts.

“No,” Bucky shakes his head to underscore the point. “Iraq. Three tours as an Army sniper. Lost the arm to a roadside IED and got shipped back home a couple years ago.”

“And what do you do now?” Steve asks, not unkindly.

“I actually work for one of your friends,” Bucky smirks, and Steve’s eyes widen as Bucky knocks his knuckles against the metal of his prosthetic. “Hence the impressive hardware. I’m an engineer at Stark Industries.”

“Did you build that yourself?” Bucky can’t help but grin at how impressed the blond sounds as he surveys the arm more closely.

“With a little help,” Bucky shrugs. “So, again, what can I do for you, Steve? I can’t imagine you walked into the VA just to chat with the guy at the desk.”

“Well, it’s not the reason I came in-” Steve smiles, eyes sweeping Bucky’s frame a little too obviously for it to be anything than a once-over- “But I think it’s a hell of a good reason to stick around a while.”

Bucky’s burning now, trying desperately not to combust as the gorgeous blond winks at him, his lungs working way too hard because there’s simply not enough oxygen in the atmosphere to offset the fact that Captain America is _flirting with him._

When Sam Wilson, one of the counselors at the VA, and a sort-of pal to Bucky, shouts hello to Steve from the end of the hallway and starts toward them, Bucky’s not sure whether he’s disappointed or relieved.

“Hey, man,” Sam claps Steve on the shoulder, nodding toward Bucky with a smile before continuing, “Didn’t expect you to be on time for lunch. Sorry to keep you waitin’.”

“Not a problem,” Steve replies, grinning as his eyes stray toward Bucky. “I had someone to keep me company while I waited.”

“Mhmm,”  Sam grins, dark eyes flitting between the two of them with a knowing look. “Buck, you’d be more than welcome to join us if you’d like. I’m sure we can find someone to cover the desk for a bit.”

“Thanks,” Bucky shakes his head, leaning back in his chair. “But I actually have to get back to the office around one, so maybe another time?”

“I’m holding you to that,” Steve grins, extending his hand yet again. Bucky takes it, reveling in the strength he can feel humming beneath Steve’s smooth skin. “It was really nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“You too, Steve,” Bucky grins, trying desperately to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks in front of Sam. “Have a nice lunch. See you, Sam.”

Bucky watches the two of them as the exit the building, eyes lingering on Steve’s impressive backside. The brunet sighs, turning back to the computer at the desk and musing on exactly how fucked he is.

 

* * *

  

To say that Bucky’s surprised when Steve shows up at the VA again and makes a beeline straight for the front desk is something of an understatement. The blond is striding to him purposefully, his smile big and bright as he leans up against the desk.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve greets him, and Bucky thinks his heart might leap out of his goddamn chest. “How you doin’?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Bucky replies with a tentative grin. “You?”

“I’m doin’ well,” Steve replies. “I actually came by to ask if you felt like grabbin’ lunch today.”

“Oh,” Bucky blinks up at Steve as he reaches for the phone on his desk. “Sure, I can go with you guys today. Let me just buzz Sam for you.”

Steve reaches out, placing a gentle hand on Bucky’s arm, and Bucky nearly falls out of his chair as he jerks back. Steve looks a little thrown by the reaction, but he smiles anyway. Bucky can feel heat rising to his face and curses himself for being such a goddamn weirdo.

“Sam’s got other plans,” Steve explains. “But it was nice talkin’ to you last week, and I thought it’d be nice to get to know each other. I mean, if you don’t want to, I understand, but-”

“No,” Bucky stands, not really sure why the hell he’s going along with this because spending time alone with this gorgeous man is a recipe for disaster. “No, that sounds good. Let me just see if I can find somebody to cover for me, ok?”

“Yeah?” Steve’s positively beaming at him, and Bucky can’t help returning the smile. “Great. I’ll, uh, I’ll just wait over there.” Steve gestures to a row of chairs in front of the desk, moving toward them as Bucky nods.

Five minutes later, Bucky’s following Captain America out the door and down the sidewalk, wondering what the fuck he’s doing because he doesn’t date superheroes.

 _It’s not a date_ , Bucky reminds himself as he falls into step beside Steve. _It’s just lunch. Just lunch so we can get to know each other. Just a friendly gesture._

But the way Steve’s blue eyes trail along Bucky’s lean frame as they walk and talk feels a little more than friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) if you'd like :)


	2. You will become a national topic of conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t tell me you were seein’ anybody,” Becca’s voice is light, but her hazel eyes are sharp as she surveys her brother over the dinner table. “Much less somebody famous.”
> 
> “What are you on about?” Bucky asks before shoveling a mouthful of mashed potatoes past his lips, and trying not to laugh as his sister’s nose crinkles in disgust. “I’m not datin’. You know I’d’ve mentioned it if I were, Beck.”
> 
> “Interesting,” Becca’s smirking as she pulls out her phone and pulls something up on the screen, sliding it across the table. “Because it kind of looks like you’re out on a date with Captain America in these pictures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story garnered _waaaay_ more interest than I was expecting, so the possible slow-build fic I had in my head is gonna happen now because I have no self control. Thank you guys so, so much for all the super sweet comments. From here on out, each chapter title will be one of Bucky's Reasons You Shouldn't Date a Superhero :) I also went ahead and upped the rating since there will be smut at some point because, again, zero self control.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this update!

It shouldn’t be easy to talk to Captain America as the two of them dig into burgers and fries. It should be next-to-impossible for Bucky to be able to find common ground with a national fucking icon who was born in 1918, who fought through WWII, who somehow survived seventy years on ice. Conversation should not flow easily between awkward potato Bucky Barnes and a man who routinely saves the world now that he’s back in action.

But it _does_.

They’re both into science fiction books, movies and TV shows. Steve’s working his way through a bunch of B-movies from the 1950s, but his friend Clint (Hawkeye, Bucky thinks, as he swallows down a hysterical giggle along with a bite of burger) had convinced him to watch _Stranger Things_ when it first came out on Netflix, so they chat about that for a while. Bucky’s got a fondness for jazz, swing and big band music - his grandmother had been wild about Glenn Miller, he explains- so they chat about that for a while too. And, of course, Steve asks Bucky for any recommendations he might have in terms of pop culture.

“You seem like a man of good taste,” Steve grins, and Bucky ducks his head, blushing as he chuckles at the compliment and tells Steve he’ll think on it.

“So, aside from saving the world and trying catch up on seventy years worth of progress-” Bucky grins as he takes a sip of iced tea- “What does Captain America do for fun?”

Steve huffs out a laugh, running a hand through his short blond hair. Bucky wonders if it feels as soft as it looks.

 _Focus up_ , Bucky chastises himself. _Friendly lunch. No date-like thoughts allowed, Barnes_.

“Well, I like goin’ to baseball games,” Steve smiles, leaning forward a little as he addresses Bucky. “Although, I gotta be honest, it’s still odd to me that the Dodgers up and moved across the country. Sometimes, I go bowlin’ with Sam and Clint. I work out a lot, and obviously my job keeps me pretty busy. Really, though, a lot of my free time is spent tryin’ to play catch up. Bein’ out cold for a couple decades certainly put a crimp in my general knowledge, let me tell you.”

Bucky blinks, gaping at Steve for a moment, and before he can stop it there’s a laugh bubbling up out of his mouth. Steve grins as Bucky tries in vain to catch his breath, gasping, “Did you- Did you really just make a joke about bein’ frozen for seventy years?”

“I did,” Steve chuckles, reaching out to touch Bucky’s forearm before he continues, “And I wanna thank you for laughing at that one, pal. Most people just look horrified when I try to make light of it.”

“Gee,” Bucky giggles, liking the feeling of Steve’s large, warm hand against his skin. “I can’t fathom _why_.”

“You’re kind of a smartass,” Steve laughs, squeezing Bucky’s arm gently before pulling back. Bucky misses the contact immediately. “I like that. Most people seem a little wary of jokin’ around with me.”

“Can’t say as I blame ‘em,” Bucky shrugs. “Honestly, the joke surprised me enough that I didn’t really even think before I spoke. The textbooks never mentioned your dry sense of humor, you know.”

“Well, then, lucky you,” Steve smiles, biting into a fry. “Gettin’ to experience it firsthand.”

“You’re kind of a smartass, too,” Bucky chuckles. “I like that.”

 

* * *

 

“So, would it be all right if I asked for your number?” Steve smiles bashfully at Bucky as they reach the VA. “I, uh, I had a nice time and it’d be swell to see you again.”

“Swell, huh?” Bucky chuckles, snorting as Steve pushes his shoulder playfully. “Well, how can I say no to a guy who still uses ‘swell’ in everyday conversation? What do you feel like doin’ next time we hang out, Steve? Listen to Little Orphan Annie on the radio? Maybe teach me the Lindy Hop?”

“Never did get into Annie,” Steve chuckles, and suddenly the blond is standing awfully close, a hand resting on Bucky’s shoulder. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to havin’ a dance partner as cute as you.”

Bucky laughs, glancing down at the cracked pavement outside the building before raising his eyes to meet Steve’s, “Look, Steve, you seem like a great guy and I really would love to hang out with you.”

“But?” Steve’s blue eyes are a little uncertain as he watches Bucky, waiting for him to finish his thought.

“I, um,” Bucky huffs, trying to figure out how to explain himself without hurting Steve’s feelings. “The whole you bein’ a superhero thing makes this- well, it makes it kind of complicated, Steve.”

“You sayin’ you’re too intimidated to let Captain America take you out on a second date, Buck?” Steve’s grin is sly as Bucky blushes, fumbling to respond.

“Didn’t realize that was a date,” Bucky mumbles, unable to keep from smiling even as he burns under Steve’s amused gaze. “And I do like you, Steve, it’s just-”

“Hey,” Steve’s voice is suddenly soft as he places a hand on Bucky’s cheek. If he was having trouble breathing before, Bucky sure as hell can’t pull enough oxygen into his lungs now as Steve runs a gentle thumb across his cheekbone. “Relax, all right? I get it. But I still wanna get to know you, Buck. If that’s all right with you.”

“You’re okay with that?” Bucky bleats, more than a little surprised at the understanding in those blue eyes. “With just bein’ friends?”

“‘Course I am,” Steve grins, and Bucky nearly stumbles as Steve pulls back, missing the warmth of the other man as soon as it’s gone. “God knows I could use a normal friend or two. Sam’s the closest I’ve got these days.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, pulling his cell from his back pocket and handing it to Steve. “Here, go ahead and program your number in there and I’ll send you a text, all right?”

“Perfect,” Steve grins, fingers flying across the touchscreen. Bucky wonders briefly how startling it must have been for Steve to learn that not only had humans invented computers that didn’t take up an entire fucking room, but that they were now small enough to fit into their pockets and double as a telephone. “I look forward to your text, Bucky. And thanks for comin’ to lunch with me.”

Before Bucky has time to register Steve’s movement, the blond is leaning in and planting a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Somethin’ I picked up servin’ in Europe durin’ the war,” Steve smirks, eyes glittering mischievously. “It’s how friends say hello and goodbye. Hope that’s okay.”

“Okay,” Bucky breathes, fingers grazing the spot where Steve’s lips had been moments before. “Yeah, sure. I’ll, uh, I’ll talk to you soon, Steve.”

“Bye, Bucky,” Steve winks and saunters off, slim hips swinging enticingly.

“Fuck me,” Bucky whispers as he watches the blond turn the corner. “God, I am doomed.”

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t tell me you were seein’ anybody,” Becca’s voice is light, but her hazel eyes are sharp as she surveys her brother over the dinner table. “Much less somebody _famous_.”

“What are you on about?” Bucky asks before shoveling a mouthful of mashed potatoes past his lips, and trying not to laugh as his sister’s nose crinkles in disgust. “I’m not datin’. You know I’d’ve mentioned it if I were, Beck.”

“Interesting,” Becca’s smirking as she pulls out her phone and pulls something up on the screen, sliding it across the table. “Because it kind of _looks_ like you’re out on a date with Captain America in these pictures.”

Bucky’s mouth drops open as he reads the text of the gossip site entitled  _Brooklyn Busybody_.

**_Captain America’s Secret Boyfriend_**

_National Treasure Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, AKA The Object of a Million Fantasies, was seen canoodling with a ruggedly handsome young man at two8two Bar & Burger earlier this afternoon. The pair looked cozy as they chatted and laughed over a lunch of burgers and fries, prompting this blogger to wonder if Captain Rogers’s dates are taxpayer-funded. _  
_  
The man in question? Former Army Sergeant and sniper James Barnes, now a frequent volunteer at the local VA (what a fella!) and an engineer at Stark Industries. Perhaps Iron Man dabbles in matchmaking?_

_Brooklyn Busybody will keep you updated as this juicy scoop develops. In the meantime, enjoy the pics our A+ photog snapped. Hearts will be breaking across America, Captain, but damn! You’ve got good taste! You know, if you’re into the sexy lumberjack look._

Below the text are several photos of Bucky and Steve. One is shows the two of them at the restaurant (Bucky makes a mental note that the two of them should probably never dine al fresco again), Steve’s hand resting on Bucky’s arm. Then one of the two of them outside the VA, Steve’s hand on his shoulder, and another of Steve kissing him on the cheek.

“Shit,” Bucky groans, his hands tangling in his dark hair and tugging gently as he inhales deeply. “Shit, shit, shit.”

“Buck?” Becca’s voice is suddenly serious, eyes wide with concern as she moves to stand beside him. “Bucky, are you  all right?”

“I am, I just,” Bucky exhales through his teeth. “I do not _need this.”_

“You want me to make you a cup of tea and we can talk when you calm down, maybe?” Becca asks, resting a gentle hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, ok,” Bucky smiles up at his sister, but he knows it’s not convincing because she frowns before walking into their kitchen.

“Fuck me,” Bucky groans for the second time that day, head hitting the table a little too forcefully.

 

* * *

 

“Ok, so-” Becca grins at the two of them sit in the living room, Bucky sprawled out on the couch, Becca curled up in a large chair- “Let me get this straight. You met Steve a couple days ago, and he flirted with you, and then he took you out to lunch today?”

“That’s about the size of it,” Bucky murmurs, sipping at the last of his tea. “It was apparently a date.”

“Of course it was, you blockhead,” Becca giggles. “Oh, that’s so sweet. Bucky, he’s so _handsome_.”

“I know that, Beck, but-” Bucky trails off with a sigh, and Becca smiles sadly.

“But dating him would be a lot for you,” Becca nods, sympathy evident in her tone. Coming from anyone else, it would annoy the hell out of Bucky, but he’s always had a soft spot for his baby sister. “I get it. I know you have that whole list of reasons not to date superhero types.”

“Maybe I should just forget hangin’ out with him,” Bucky sighs, scrubbing a hand across his face. “If it’s gonna be like this, I don’t know if I can deal with it.”

“Bucky-” Becca’s voice is a little sharper now, the way it only gets when she thinks he’s being silly. “Do you like him?”

“Well, yeah, but-” Bucky starts, but he doesn’t get far before Becca interrupts him.

“No buts,” she honest-to-god wags her finger at him, the way their mother used to do when she scolded them as kids, and the gesture makes him ache for Winnie Barnes. “You need to get out more. You need _friends_ , Buck. Not just me and coworkers and the people down at the VA. And I think you should give Steve a chance. The way he was lookin’ at you in that one picture of you both at the restaurant-”

Becca stops abruptly, blinking back tears, and Bucky’s eyes go wide with surprise at the sudden display of emotion. “Becca?”

“It was just really sweet,” Becca manages to grit out, swiping at her eyes. “And, look, I know you’re doin’ good, Buck. You got a great job, and volunteerin’ at the VA has clearly helped a lot. I just. I wanna see you happy, big brother. So keep an open mind, all right? Don’t shut out America’s national treasure.”

Bucky barks out a laugh as he stands and strides to his sister, pulling her into a tight hug. “Yeah, all right. I’m still not gonna date him, but you’re right. Friends are good.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky texts Steve a little after Becca heads to bed, apologizing for the delay. Steve responds immediately, asking Bucky if he wouldn’t mind a quick phone call. Bucky’s a little surprised, but he responds that that would be fine.

“Hey,” Bucky answers his phone, smiling at the thought of Steve on the other end. He wonders what Steve’s place is like. Steve had mentioned in passing that he’d moved into a place close to his childhood home, so Bucky knows he doesn’t live far. His fourth grade class had taken a field trip to the place the old tenement had once stood, now replaced by a beautiful apartment complex. Steve must do pretty well for himself, Bucky reasons, if he can afford an apartment in that area.

“Hey,” Steve replies, a little breathless. “Wasn’t sure you were gonna text.”

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Bucky apologizes with a laugh. “I got busy, that’s all.”

“So, you didn’t see the gossip story about our date, then?” Steve asks, and Bucky can hear the grin in the other man’s voice. Bucky snorts, trying to gather himself before he cracks up.

“Actually,” Bucky giggles. “My, uh, my little sister showed it to me over dinner. I had some explainin’ to do there, let me tell ya. Becca does not like bein’ kept outta the loop.”

“So, there’s still a loop here?” Steve asks, the uncertainty evident in his voice. Bucky aches to be with him, to reach out and comfort him. _As friends do_ , Bucky tells himself.

“Rogers,” Bucky chuckles. “It’s a local gossip site. I don’t scare _that_ easy.”

“And the fact that TMZ picked it up?” Steve murmurs, and Bucky can feel the breath whoosh out of his lungs before he’s got a chance to stop it.

“Well, you’re a national treasure, Rogers,” Bucky jokes weakly. “So of course, the story went national.”

“Buck,” Steve’s voice is deadly serious as he addresses Bucky. “Honestly, are you all right? Because I would completely understand if you didn’t wanna hang out after this. If it’s too much-”

“No,” Bucky replies, surprised at how strong his voice sounds. “No, Steve, I like you. I like the idea of bein’ your friend. So, it comes with wildly speculative gossip articles. I’ve handled far worse things, believe me.”

The relieved giggle that leaves Steve’s mouth is music to Bucky’s ears. “That’s. That’s good to hear, Buck. I’m glad that you feel that way.”

“Yeah, well, you owe me now,” Bucky quips, liking the low chuckle on the other end of the line.

“Well if you ever need a favor-” Steve drawls, and the shiver that rolls through Bucky has nothing to do with the suggestive tone of Steve’s voice; the AC is just down too low- “Don’t hesitate to let me know.”

“Right,” Bucky cringes as his voice cracks. “Yeah, sure. I, uh, I oughta go, though, Steve. Early day tomorrow. Talk to you soon, pal.”

“Night, Bucky,” Steve replies, and Bucky can tell the other man is trying to  bite back a laugh. “And thank you.”

“Anytime, pal,” Bucky grins. “Night.”

Bucky stares down at his phone, breathing deeply for a few moments before pushing himself up off the sofa and heading to bed.

And if he dreams about plush pink lips kissing him places other than his cheek? Well, it’s just his subconscious being weird and nobody needs to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) if you'd like :)


	3. Their friends are either insane or beyond intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry if I’m a little startling,” Natasha grins ruefully. “I’m sure you’ll get used to all of us eventually if you’re dating Steve. It’s Bucky, right?”
> 
> “Uh,” Bucky starts, cursing his inability to speak like a normal goddamn person in stressful situations. “Yeah, I’m Bucky, but I’m not, um, I’m not dating Steve. We’re friends.”
> 
> Natasha’s emerald eyes narrow. “But he likes you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time to work on this story, and I kind of dig how this chapter turned out. Hope you all like it, too :) I incorporated POVs other than Bucky's in the one, and I'll probably do that in most, if not all, the chapters from here on out.

“Tin Man!” a booming voice startles Bucky from the prosthetic leg he’s working on, his gray eyes wide as he looks up to see _the_ Tony Stark standing in his lab. It’s not like he’s never had a conversation with the man directly responsible for his livelihood, but Stark doesn’t exactly make a habit of hanging around and watching his employees work, given that he’s usually busy with some enormous project or, you know, saving the world.

“Uh,” Bucky replies, waving the man into his workspace after removing his safety goggles. “Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“Please, it’s Tony,” the dark-haired man grins, eyebrows waggling as he continues, “After all, you’re practically part of the family now.”

Bucky stares at the owner of Stark Industries, mouth moving soundlessly as he attempts to formulate some kind of response, and Tony’s face softens when he notes Bucky’s confusion.

“The TMZ article?” Tony prompts. “You and Cap? I think it’s great. I mean, he’s kind of a stubborn pain in the ass, but I always thought maybe finding somebody cool to date would mellow him out a bit. And you work for me, so I assumed you were cool.”

“We’re, uh-” Bucky finally finds his voice, tucking back a strand of dark hair that’s come loose from his ponytail as he speaks- “We’re not dating, Mr. Sta- Tony. We met maybe a week ago and we’re just gettin’ to know each other. In a friendly way.”

“Right,” Tony smirks, arms folded across his chest as he surveys his employee. “In a friendly way. Which would explain the photo of him kissing you on the cheek, of course.”

“Said he picked that up serving during the War,” Bucky mumbles, trying to ignore the blush he can feel rising to his cheeks. “Just a way friends greet each other and say goodbye in Europe.”

“Yeah, well, you’re the first friend I’ve seen him try that with, but ok,” Tony chuckles. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

Bucky nearly breathes a sigh of relief as Tony reaches the door, but then the other man turns to Bucky with a sly grin.

“Oh, and Barnes,” Tony drawls. “If the two of you end up on friendlier terms at some point, and you want some synthetic skin for the arm-” Tony taps his own as if to illustrate his point- “Just let me know. Although, who knows. Steve might be into that sort of thing.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky sighs, dropping his head into his hands as he leans against his workbench. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to be productive for the rest of the day because now all he can think about is whether or not Captain America might find his metal arm arousing during sex.

 

* * *

 

“I know you’re stubborn as hell, man,” Sam shakes his head, chest heaving as he and Steve slow to a stop. Sam’s not sure why he still runs with the guy- the first time they’d met, Steve had lapped him so many times he’d lost count. “But I don’t know if you realize what you’re takin’ on in James Buchanan Barnes.”

“What are you talkin’ about?” Steve’s brow furrows as he questions Sam. They come to a stop and Sam flops down onto the grass, fighting to catch his breath. Steve, of course, sits down gracefully, despite having just sprinted at least twice the distance Sam jogged. “He’s handsome. He’s nice. We have things in common, which I didn’t think would really be possible. So, he’s a little gun shy? I can work with that.”

“Steve-” Sam deadpans. “He has a list of reasons why dating people like you is a bad idea.”

“People like me?” Steve asks, lips quirking upward.

“Superheroes,” Sam clarifies. “And honestly, the man makes some valid points. Plus he’s kind of a private dude, so you’re lucky he’s even still _talking to you_ after that TMZ debacle.”

“That wasn’t _my_ fault,” Steve throws his hands up into the air, and Sam has to bite back a laugh.

“Not directly, no,” Sam agrees. “But that’s not the kind of thing that’s gonna happen to him if he dates a run of the mill human being. I’m not sayin’ you should give up. I’m just sayin’ you oughta be careful number one, not to scare the dude off, and number two, not to break your own heart.”

“Samuel!” Steve exclaims, clutching his chest. “You _do_ care!”

“You’re ridiculous, Rogers,” Sam huffs, pushing himself up off the ground. “The American public has absolutely no idea what a tremendous fuckin’ dork you are.”

“And they never will,” Steve chuckles, standing and following Sam as the two of them begin their cool-down walk.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s minding his own business, playing Candy Crush at the front desk, when a hand waves in his field of vision. It’s been about a week since the TMZ thing, and his sense of equilibrium has finally returned, and he looks up with an apologetic smile, ready to assist.

“Sorry, hi,” Bucky jumps to attention. “Can I help y-”

Bucky’s mouth snaps shut as soon as he meets a young woman’s piercing green eyes, noting the way her plump lips twist up into a smirk. Bucky knows that flaming red hair, that porcelain skin, that terrifying (and, ok, sure, maybe a pinch arousing) posture. He’s seen this woman on the eleven o’clock news regularly for years now.

Apparently that sense of equilibrium Bucky had achieved was meant to be short-lived.

“Hey, sailor,” Natasha Romanoff- the _Black fucking Widow_ , Bucky’s mind shrieks- places her elbows on the desk and leans forward. “You must be Steve’s new fella. Do me a favor and call him for me? He’s here planning some kind of charity gala with Wilson, but something suddenly came up.”

“Uh,” Bucky stammers, picking up the phone, wincing at the clatter as he drops the receiver. He scrambles to pick it back up, eyes never leaving the woman. “Uh, yeah, sure. Just. Just have a seat.”

Bucky gestures vaguely toward the chairs, hoping to put some distance between himself and the lethal redhead. Natasha seems to sense his unease, her green eyes softening as she backs up a few steps, but doesn’t sit down.

“Sam, hey,” Bucky tries to keep his voice even, but he has a feeling that he’s failing miserably. “Somebody here to see Steve. Can you send him to the front desk?”

Sam answers in the affirmative and Bucky hangs up, gaze drifting to Natasha. She’s watching him like a fucking hawk.

“Sorry if I’m a little startling,” Natasha grins ruefully. “I’m sure you’ll get used to all of us eventually if you’re dating Steve. It’s Bucky, right?”

“Uh,” Bucky starts, cursing his inability to speak like a normal goddamn person in stressful situations. “Yeah, I’m Bucky, but I’m not, um, I’m not dating Steve. We’re friends.”

Natasha’s emerald eyes narrow. “But he likes you.”

“I like him too,” Bucky rushes to amend, running a shaking hand through his dark hair. “Really, really good guy. I just- I don’t-”

“Natasha,” Steve’s deep voice rings out from down the hall, and Bucky’s shoulders sag with relief at the sound of it. He’s grinning, but the smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Would you please leave my new pal alone? I think you’re freakin’ him out.”

“Of course,” Natasha demurs, lips twitching. “Apologies, Bucky. I can be a little overprotective.”

“No worries,” Bucky breathes, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them as Sam comes to stand beside him behind the desk. At the moment, he’s beyond grateful for the other man’s steady presence.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible, Sam,” Steve nods to Sam, then turns his attention to Bucky, smiling wide. “Have a good rest of your day, Buck. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Steve strides toward the main entrance of the building, but Natasha moves to the desk, leaning forward so that she can whisper to Bucky.

“You seem ok, Barnes” she murmurs. “But Steve is probably the only real friend I’ve ever had aside from Clint. If you hurt him, I know 62 different ways to kill you and make it look like an accident.”

“Noted,” Bucky chokes out. “Nice to meet you Ms. Romanoff.”

“Please,” Natasha laughs, low and raspy. “We’re friends now. Call me Natasha.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky grits out, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he watches the woman leave. “Is she always that intense?”

“Barnes, that was her bein’ nice to you,” Sam chuckles, rounding the desk to head back to his office. “A word of advice? Don’t do anything to get on her bad side. I won’t be able to take her, so you’re doomed unless Steve’s around.”

“Right,” Bucky replies, resting his head against the desk. “Got it. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

“Uh, Sam,” Bucky says as he walks into the large meeting room for the Thursday group counseling session the following week. “There’s a dude up in the rafters. Should I call the cops, or?”

“I can hear you, you know,” the man shouts down, startling Bucky. “No way to talk about one of your boyfriend’s buddies, Barnes. Especially not when he’s got fancy Stark Industries hearing aids.”

It takes a moment for it to click that the man crouching up by their ceiling is Clint Barton. Bucky blinks, mouth forming a small ‘O’ of surprise as the other man makes his way down to ground level.

“Nice to meet you, Bucky,” Clint grins, grabbing Bucky’s hand and shaking. “Steve said he was comin’ today and that you might be here, so of course I wanted to meet you. You work for Stark, right.”

“Uh, yeah,” Bucky nods. “I actually work in the division that makes the hearing aids and prosthetics and stuff like that. But, I’m, uh I’m not Steve’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Clint laughs. “Sorry, he mentioned that. Just, those pictures, you know? You two would make a cute couple.”

“Thank you?” Bucky replies, voice lilting upward as the blond man smiles up at him.

“Clint, hey!” Steve comes up behind Bucky, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently. “I see you’ve met Bucky. Listen, group’s gonna start in a couple minutes, so you should take a seat.”

“Well, I had one,” Clint smirks, then points at Bucky. “But this one was gonna call the cops on me. Your boyfriend has pretty decent observational skills, Rogers.”

And then Clint’s scaling his way back up to the rafters, leaving Bucky standing speechless. Mainly because he’s pretty sure he’d look like a fucking idiot if he screamed ‘I’m not his boyfriend’ up at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky gets home later that night, the last thing he expects to see is Steve Rogers sitting on the couch with his sister, the two of them gabbing like old friends as they slurp down Chinese food.

“Uh,” Bucky’s eyes shift between the two of them. “Hey.”

“Hey, big brother!” Becca exclaims, rising from the sofa. “Look who I found waitin’ outside for you with takeout.”

“You got kinda quiet after the whole Clint thing,” Steve grins apologetically. “And you had to deal with Nat earlier this week. I thought maybe I should bring you some food before you decided bein’ my friend wasn’t worth it.”

“Oh, Steve,” Becca chuckles as she sets her empty plate in the sink and then grabs her jacket. “Bucky likes you _way_ too much to bail on you now. Isn’t that right, big brother?”

Bucky ignores her insinuation, eyes narrowing as he asks, “Where are you goin’?”

“I have plans,” Becca replies, voice breezy even as her eyes sparkle with mischief. “Enjoy your dinner date, Buck.”

She’s out the door before Bucky can assure her that this is most certainly _not a date._

“C’mon,” Steve pats the space on the couch that Becca has vacated. “Fix yourself a plate and let’s watch a movie or somethin’. Feel like I barely got to hang out with you this week.”

Steve eyes are so kind and his smile is so genuine that Bucky begins to feel himself relax as he sighs and nods, wandering to the table to pile some of the food onto a plate. He settles onto the couch, trying to ignore the warmth of Steve’s body as the blond scootches just a little closer to him.

“Whatcha wanna watch?” Steve grins, nudging Bucky’s knee with his own. The last of the tension in Bucky’s body disappears as he laughs, shaking his head.

“You pick, old man,” Bucky teases. “You’re the one playin’ catch up.”

They settle on _Jurassic Park,_ and it’s kind of hard not to laugh when Captain America grabs his hand as the two kids try to outmaneuver a couple of velociraptors.

“Shit, sorry,” Steve blushes, jerking back. “I didn’t mean to do that; I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s all right, Steve,” Bucky chuckles, extending his hand. “Movie’s almost over. You can hold my hand if it’ll make ya feel better.”

Steve’s smile is tentative, but his hand his warm and strong. When the movie ends, Steve pulls back, standing quickly and grinning down at Bucky.

“Thanks for watchin’ that with me,” Steve stretches, shirt riding up to expose a strip of taut stomach, and _Jesus_ , Bucky nearly reaches out to touch it. “I should get goin’. Don’t wanna keep you up too late.”

“Kind of a night owl,” Bucky pipes up. “We could, uh, we could watch another movie. If you want to. I mean, you don’t have to hang around if you have better stuff to do, I just-”

“Bucky,” Steve laughs, sitting back down. “I got nowhere else I’d rather be, pal. Your choice now.”

Bucky grins, heart fluttering in his chest. “You ever seen _Singin’ In The Rain_?”

 

* * *

  
Physical boundaries become much less important to Bucky as he grows sleepy, Steve notes. The brunet is sprawled across the couch, his head in Steve’s lap. Steve is doing his damndest not to freak out about it, but it feels like a fairly large colony of butterflies is beating around in his ribcage.

He reaches up tentatively, running gentle fingers through Bucky’s long, dark hair.

“Mmm,” Bucky hums, low and raspy, and the sound sets Steve’s nerves on fire. “That’s nice.”

“Good,” Steve replies, hoping Bucky is too tired to notice the way his voice cracks.

Bucky rolls onto his side, nuzzling against Steve’s leg, and Steve wishes he could get closer. Wishes he could stretch out behind Bucky and pull him close, wrap strong arms around him and place soft kisses along the skin of his neck.

He settles for carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair and hoping that the brunet will change his mind about the whole no dating superheroes thing. Because whether or not Bucky wants to admit it, the two of them are definitely poised to be way more than friendly if he can get past his fears.

Steve listens to Bucky’s breathing even out, admiring the softness of the other man’s features as he sleeps, and prays for a chance.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. They always have a competitive streak (and you will almost always lose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is maybe the most surreal experience of my life,” Bucky shakes his head, a grin spreading slowly across his features. “In case you were wondering. How’d you get so good?”
> 
> Steve shrugs, still smiling. “Nat and Sam have been teaching me in an effort to get me caught up. Mario Kart’s Nat’s favorite, so I’ve had a lot of practice. Nice to win for a change, to be honest. The real question here is how someone who grew up with this game is so bad at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, words are happening and you're getting at least two chapters on this one today :) Hope you like this update!

“In your face, Barnes!”  Steve crows, smiling as his car crosses the finish line, and Bucky just stares open-mouthed as a national icon fist pumps over a Mario Kart victory. Bucky’d suggested the game as they sat in his apartment debating over what to do because he figured it’d be funny to watch Captain America attempt a video game.

The two of them have fallen into an easy rhythm over the last month or so, hanging out regularly when Steve’s not off on missions or sitting through marathon briefings. Bucky doesn’t ask questions; he knows Steve couldn’t answer them even if he wanted to. So, they go to the movies. They grab lunch and drinks when they both have time. Steve sometimes visits Bucky at work and asks him about his projects. And now they play video games.

“This is maybe the most surreal experience of my life,” Bucky shakes his head, a grin spreading slowly across his features. “In case you were wondering. How’d you get so good?”

Steve shrugs, still smiling. “Nat and Sam have been teaching me in an effort to get me caught up. Mario Kart’s Nat’s favorite, so I’ve had a lot of practice. Nice to win for a change, to be honest. The real question here is how someone who grew up with this game is so bad at it.”

“Hey now!” Bucky laughs, shoving Steve as the blond snickers. “Rainbow Road is hard!”

“And the other five courses where I completed creamed you?” Steve smirks, and Bucky fights the urge to kiss the smug look off the other man’s face, reminding himself for the millionth time that he and Steve are just friends and that complicating that would be a mistake.

“You know, I wonder if the American people would love you so much if they knew what a cocky son of a bitch you are, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, pushing himself up off the couch and heading toward the kitchen. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, getting my ass handed to me by a senior citizen has left me famished, so I’m gonna make some lunch. You want?”

“I definitely want,” Steve grins, blue eyes dancing with mischief, and for a moment, Bucky wonders if he’s even talking about food. Bucky pulls out the ingredients for a couple of sandwiches and tells himself not to be such an idiot, but he can’t quite put the desire he’d seen on Steve’s face out of his head.

 

* * *

 

“Is there anything you’re not fantastic at, or?” Bucky grins at Steve a few weeks after the video game debacle as the blond rolls a third consecutive strike, his head tilted in amusement as he watches Steve whoop when the pins fall. 

Steve has the grace to look somewhat embarrassed for a moment as he walks back toward Bucky, a shy smile on his face.

“Please, the man has more than enough confidence in his abilities,” Sam rolls his eyes, adjusting the velcro on his shoes as Natasha takes her turn on their lane. “That ‘aw, shucks’ humility routine ain’t the real Steve Rogers, at least not when it comes to anything competitive, and I’d prefer you not feed into his ego.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve chuckles, bowing gracefully, and Bucky can’t help but laugh at his friend’s antics.

“Don’t encourage him, Barnes,” Sam groans, rising once Natasha executes a tricky spare. “I beg of you.”

Bucky snickers, eyes flicking back to Steve as he questions, “They teach you how to bowl too?”

“Nah,” Steve shakes his head. “Worked at a bowling alley resetting pins back in the old days. Got to play for  free from time to time. Got halfway decent.”

“Halfway decent,” Bucky deadpans, leveling an incredulous gaze at the other man. “Right. You’ve already won three games, Rogers. Two of those were _perfect games."_

Steve shrugs, a sly grin on his face as he asks, “You have another activity in mind, Barnes? I mean, I can’t guarantee I still won’t best you, but-”

“Oh, shut up,” Bucky huffs, grinning as he pushes past his friend and grabs a bowling ball, trying to ignore the feeling of Steve’s eyes on him as he takes his turn. He thinks he’d be tossing about fifty percent fewer gutterballs if he wasn’t so conscious of the other man’s gaze.

 

* * *

 

“I swear to god, Rogers, if you don’t quit pullin’ your goddamn punches you can go back to sparrin’ with superheroes and spies,” Bucky growls, and the sound has Steve fighting for air. The other man’s gray eyes are narrowed in annoyance as he moves, bobbing gently as he waits for Steve to get up off the ground.

“Who says I’m pullin’ my punches,  Barnes?” Steve smirks, fists raised once he’s on his feet again. Steve’s not sure why he thought sparring with the guy he’s got a huge crush on would be a good idea, but Bucky’d agreed readily enough. Steve can’t complain- not when Bucky’s standing before him in a pair of shorts that hang low on his hips, a tight t-shirt highlighting his leanly muscled frame. His long dark hair is sweat-soaked and pulled into a messy bun, and Steve wonders what it would look like splayed out around his face as the two of them-

“I do,” Bucky snaps, but the brunet’s smiling now. “You’re a fuckin’ supersoldier, Rogers, and you hate to lose. Start actin’ like it and stop goin’ easy on me. I’m a decorated veteran of the United States armed services, for Christ’s sake.”

“If you insist,” Steve chirps, feinting right before dipping and sweeping Bucky’s legs out from under him as the brunet attempts to block the hit that never came. Steve hears Bucky’s breath leave him in a whoosh before tossing a leg over Bucky’s midsection, pinning the brunet down as he grips the hands trying to push him away.

“Better?” Steve chuckles, leaning forward and loving the way Bucky’s breath catches in his throat. Steve’s been patient and respectful of the fact that Bucky just wants to be his friend, but he can’t pass up the opportunity to make Bucky squirm just a little bit. It’s gratifying to know that he has an affect on the man who’s captivated him for the better part of a two months now.

“Fuckin’ show off,” Bucky groans, shifting in an attempt to wriggle away from Steve, and _Christ_ , but he wants to know what it would feel like to have Bucky writhing below him for a completely different reason.

 _Enough,_ Steve admonishes himself, trying to ignore the flush he can feel creeping down his neck.  _It's not what he wants, so just stop it._

Steve jerks back, pulling himself away with a sharp inhale and standing up quickly, trying to get the mental image of Bucky’s handsome face contorted in ecstasy out of his head before it becomes a problem. When he looks back, Bucky’s still on the ground, but he’s sitting up, watching Steve closely.

“You all right, pal?” Bucky asks softly, and the concern in those stormy eyes makes Steve’s heart ache.

“I’m fine, Buck,” Steve grins, but he’s not sure how convincing it is because Bucky’s frown deepens. “Now get off your ass so I can get back to kickin’ it.”

“I’m gonna make you eat those words one of these days, Rogers,” Bucky laughs, gray eyes still suspicious as he pushes himself up and gets back into position. “I swear to God.”

Steve smirks, hands up in a defensive position. “Well, if that’s your plan, you better work on your sloppy form, Barnes. Oughta be ashamed of yourself.”

When Bucky finally manages to pin him 45 minutes later, Steve decides he’d also like to know what it’d be like to be the one writhing beneath Bucky.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t fair,” Steve pouts, staring down at the blank piece of paper before him. The two of them are at a bar with Nat, Sam, Clint and Tony for trivia night, and Bucky’s team is currently wiping the floor with Steve’s and everyone else’s. “I was on ice for 70 years. I haven’t had enough time to catch up on all this stuff, and Clint doesn’t even _like_ trivia.”

Tony rolls his eyes at Bucky before grinning at Steve and quipping, “You’re just mad because it turns out that your boy is a trivia whiz and you decided you’d rather compete against him than be on his damn team.”

Steve grumbles under his breath, and Bucky can’t quite catch what he says, but the blond’s sulking is unexpectedly adorable and very amusing. _Finally,_ something Bucky is undisputedly better at. He never thought he’d see the day.

“He’s not wrong, Steve,” Bucky kicks Steve gently under the table, smiling as narrowed blue eyes meet his. “I said you and me could be on a team, but you like beatin’ me so much that you said no. And now, for once, I’m going to be the victor and I’m _really_ going to enjoy gloating.”

“Lord, get a room already, you two” Natasha smirks, sipping on her cocktail, and Bucky doesn’t miss the bright blush at the tips of Steve’s ears.

“The next round’s about to start, hush,” Steve hisses, glaring at the redhead, and Bucky’s heart races a little at the apologetic smile Steve shoots his way.

 

* * *

 

“So, since Natasha clearly embarrassed you tonight, I’ll keep my gloating to a minimum,” Bucky nudges Steve, clearly trying to lighten the mood between them. “And it’s not like you can’t beat me at literally everything else we do. I think it’s fair that I get one thing.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve grins over at the other man, tossing a casual arm across Bucky's shoulders. “Gimme a couple years and maybe I’ll be able to keep up with ya. And we’re never gonna be on opposing teams again, you know that, right?”

Bucky laughs, and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever heard a prettier sound in his life. Bucky’s always beautiful, but never more so than when he laughs. “Yeah, all right, Rogers. I guess I could stomach bein’ your partner and carryin’ the team from here on out.”

“My hero,” Steve bats his eyelashes, grinning coquettishly and chuckling as Bucky shoves him away with a snort.

“You’re ridiculous, Steve” Bucky rolls his eyes as the two of them fall back into step beside each other.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Steve replies, and Bucky’s answering smile has Steve’s  heart beating way too fast in his chest.

“No,” Bucky answers, voice soft and warm. “I guess I wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Someone will try to kidnap you (even though you are NOT DATING THE GUY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Received instructions-” the man’s voice is strained and heavily accented, but his English is good enough- “To kidnap Rogers’s boyfriend.”
> 
> “Jesus Christ,” Bucky sighs, shaking his head. “Where the hell do you guys get your intel, American tabloids and gossip sites? We are not dating.”
> 
> “Not how it looks,” his attacker grunts, and with the mask pulled up to expose the his mouth, Bucky could swear the guy’s nearly smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like this scenario would be really funny and I might have been laughing to myself basically the whole time I was writing this because I'm a huge dork. I hope you're as easily amused as I am :)

Bucky’s a block away from the place he and Steve agreed on for lunch, when strong hands grip his prosthetic arm and yank him into an alley.

“What the fu-” Bucky starts, breath leaving his lungs in a grunt as one of those hands connects with his midsection. Bucky staggers back, panting as he takes in the tall man in a ski-mask standing before him and notes a second figure to his left as it attempts to cover Bucky’s head with a black cloth bag.

His army training kicks in instantly, and Bucky lashes out to block the man, landing a kick to the first assailant’s stomach. The two of them clearly weren’t anticipating a fight, stumbling back and murmuring to one another in a language Bucky doesn’t understand. It’s not Russian - he knows because he speaks that one passably - but it sounds close.

“The fuck is this?” Bucky asks, fists raised as his gaze darts between the two of them. His attackers glance at each other, nodding before they lunge, and it’s not easy but Bucky manages to knock one of them out and subdue the other.

“You better start talkin’,” Bucky growls, tugging on the arm he’s got behind the guy’s back. The man grits his teeth against a scream and Bucky decreases the pressure slightly. “What is going on?”

“Received instructions-” the man’s voice is strained and heavily accented, but his English is good enough- “To kidnap Rogers’s boyfriend.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky sighs, shaking his head. “Where the hell do you guys get your intel, American tabloids and gossip sites? We are _not dating.”_

“Not how it looks,” his attacker grunts, and with the mask pulled up to expose the his mouth, Bucky could swear the guy’s nearly smiling.

“Fuckin’ unbelievable,” Bucky groans, pushing down hard on the man’s arm with his prosthetic as he fishes his cell from his pocket with his free hand and calls Steve. He answers on the second ring. “Heya, pal, could use a hand here. Yeah, yeah, winded but fine. I think we’re gonna have to postpone lunch. Why? Well, funny story, actually.”

 

* * *

 

“If people are trying to kidnap you to get to Steve you might as well just start dating him,” Becca says through a mouthful of pad thai later that night. “I know you weren’t lookin’ to make your life more complicated than it needs to be, but I don’t know that that’s really in your control anymore if his enemies see you as leverage.”

Bucky sighs, shoving a piece of chicken satay into his mouth. “If it’s bad now, it’ll just get worse if I actually date the guy.”

“Or-” Becca counters with an impish grin- “It’ll finally make the nonsense worthwhile because you’ll be _boning_ _Captain America.”_

Bucky nearly chokes, sputtering as he gasps, “I’m sorry, did you just say the words ‘boning’ and ‘Captain America in the same sentence? That’s it, I’m officially disowning you. Henceforth, I shall no longer call you sister.”

Becca rolls her eyes, sighing, “I’m just sayin’, datin’ him might be tricky, but the benefits are _clearly_ worth the trouble.”

“Then why don’t _you_ date Steve, Becca?” Bucky huffs, glaring at her. Becca laughs, tucking a stray strand of her long hair behind her ear.

“Believe me, if he wasn’t already gone on you, I’d try. Besides, you’d never forgive me if I stole your man.”

 

* * *

 

“So, uh,” Steve starts, running a hand through his hair as he leans against the front desk at the VA  the following afternoon. He’s looking particularly mouthwatering today in a tight, white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket, and the embarrassed smile on his face isn’t helping matters. “That was the first kidnapping attempt right?”

“Steve,” Bucky deadpans. “Do you _really_ think I wouldn’t have mentioned people trying to _kidnap me_ because they think we’re a couple?”

“I don’t know,” Steve mumbles, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I mean, I hope you’d have told me if anythin’ like that had happened before, but I know you don’t like worryin’ people. I don’t  want you to get hurt because of me, Buck.”

“You’re worth the trouble,” Bucky replies, blushing as he realizes what he’s just said. “And I’m not so noble that I’d keep somethin’ like that from you. You’re projectin’, Rogers.”

The smile on Steve’s face is blinding as he nods and replies, “Yeah, okay. Just makin’ sure, Buck.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s walking home from work later that night when he gets the feeling that someone is tailing him. He sighs resigning himself to the fact that he’s a target now, despite the fact that the news stories about the attempted kidnapping had all mentioned, _multiple times_ , that he and Steve are just good friends.

Bucky ducks into an alley, holding his breath as footsteps echo off the pavement. When the person turns into the alley, Bucky moves fast, gripping them by the shoulders and shoving them up against the brick wall of the building to his left.

“Who are you?” Bucky rasps, squinting in the dark. “And why are you following me?”

“Because Rogers asked me to; Jesus _Christ_ , you’re strong,” a familiar feminine voice grates out, and Bucky releases the redhead with a start.

“Natasha?”

“Sorry, Barnes,” Natasha grins, shrugging. “Didn’t mean to scare you. Steve was worried, so he’s asked a couple of us to keep an eye on you for the time being. Judging from your reflexes just now, I think maybe he’s being overcautious.”

“Oh, do you?” Bucky snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at Steve’s friend. “Do you think that might be the case? Is that your professional opinion?”

“No need to get testy, Barnes,” Natasha sniffs, moving toward the mouth of the alley. “Just doing a friend a favor. Now, come on, let me walk you home so that I can tell Steve you made it there without incident.”

Bucky nods curtly, lips pursed into a thin line as he pulls out his phone and fires off a message to Steve.

_Thanks for the armed guard, Rogers, but I can take care of myself just fine._

Bucky’s phone vibrates a moment later, and he can’t help cracking a small smile at Steve’s response: _It’s more for my peace of mind, and you know it. Please just let Nat walk you home? And call me when you get there?_

Bucky snorts, shaking his head and trying to ignore the warmth blooming in his chest as he types out an answer in the affirmative.

He guesses this is just his life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) and flail over Stucky and stuff with me if you'd like :)


	6. They will eventually find someone in their own league and it will crush you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, it’s no big deal. Steve’s hand on the small of her back. Sharon touching his chest as she laughs at something Steve’s said. But as the night wears on, Bucky can’t help growing increasingly agitated by the woman’s proximity to Steve. Jealousy curls low in his gut, and he hates himself for it. Partly because Sharon is smart and funny and genuinely nice, so he can’t hate _her._
> 
> And partly because he’d been foolish enough to think that someone as handsome and kind and _perfect_ as Steve Rogers would wait for Bucky to come around when he clearly has plenty of options.
> 
> Bucky’s blown it. Absolutely, completely blown it with the greatest guy he’s ever met because he was _afraid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a smidge of mild angst, but it's very quickly resolved, and I think you'll all be very happy! At least, I hope you will be :)

“I feel ridiculous,” Bucky grumbles, standing in front of the full length mirror in his sister’s bedroom and straightening his tie for the millionth time. Bucky’s not used to wearing suits - Stark Industries has a laid back dress code when it comes to the men and women who work behind the scenes in the labs, and Bucky can’t remember the last time he had to get this dressed up. His Army buddy Gabe’s wedding maybe?

“Well, you look very handsome,” Becca replies, and Bucky can’t help grinning at the smile on his sister’s face. “Although a pop of color wouldn’t have killed you.” She’s not wrong; the fitted black suit does hang well on his muscular frame, but maybe pairing it with a black shirt and tie was a bit much.

“Whatever,” Bucky shrugs. “I look good in all black. And it’s not like you decided on anything particularly colorful either, baby sister.”

Becca rolls her eyes, tugging at the hem of her black dress before tucking a strand of hair that’s fallen loose from her updo behind her ear. “Oh, hush. Now, c’mon, we gotta get movin’ or we’re gonna be late.”

Bucky groans, pocketing his wallet before following his sister out of their apartment. “I still can’t believe we got sucked into this.”

“Buck-” Becca chuckles as she locks the door behind them- “Sam and Steve planned it. It’s a benefit for veterans hosted by the Avengers. Who, believe it or not, are your _friends_ now. So, of _course_ you got sucked into it. I’m just glad you decided to let your kid sister tag along as a plus one when you could have just gone with Steve.”

Bucky flushes, remembering the day last week when Steve had asked Bucky if he’d like to attend the event with him.

_“As friends, of course,” Steve grins, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans as he peers at Bucky shyly through his long, dark lashes. “Unless you already have a date.”_

_“Uh, Becca’s comin’ with,” Bucky replies, twirling a strand of his dark hair around a finger without thinking, surprised when Steve’s eyes follow the motion. “So, thanks, but I’m all set, pal. Don’t pass up on askin’ somebody because of me.”_

_Steve’s smile falters for a moment, a flash of something Bucky’s afraid to think about too closely in his sapphire eyes for just a moment before he nods. “All right, then, as long as you’ll be all right. I just knew you were a little nervous about it and figured it might be nice if offered.”_

_“It was nice,” Bucky replies, clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder and grinning. “Thank you for your concern. And it’s not like we won’t hang out while we’re there, right?”_

_Steve had just nodded again, still smiling. “Right.”_

“Yeah, well, I know you think stuff like this is glamorous and all, so,” Bucky shrugs as he pulls up the Uber app on his phone and inputs the address of the event venue.

“Right,” Becca smirks. “I’m definitely not a convenient reason for you to turn down Steve because you’re a chicken.”

“Becca,” Bucky warns, eyes narrowing as his sister shakes her head, a sad smile on her pretty face. “Do not start. Not tonight. It’s going to be exhausting as it is, all right?”

“All right,” Becca sighs, eyes scanning the road for the car coming to collect them. “I’ll play nice.”

 

* * *

 

Steve’s breath catches in his throat as Bucky and his sister walk through the door of the hotel ballroom where the gala is being hosted. Becca looks lovely as usual, but Bucky is absolutely _divine,_ dressed from head to toe in a black suit that hugs his body just right. Steve wishes that he could tug the brunet out the door, take him back to his apartment and peel each article of clothing off of his perfect frame.

Becca spots Steve first, waving and pulling her brother toward the bar where Steve is standing.

“Who is _that?”_ Sharon Carter leans to whisper in Steve’s ear, and he can hear the smile in his friend’s voice. He’s known Sharon for a while now, and the two of them had dated briefly, but crazy work schedules hadn’t made things easy, and they got on better as friends than they did as a couple. Steve has a feeling that the fact that he’d been involved with her Aunt Peggy during the war hadn’t helped matters, but they’ve never really talked about it.

The beautiful blonde is now one of Steve’s closest friends, as well as his standing date for events like this, and he’s grateful she’d managed to make it tonight.

“That’s the guy I was tellin’ you about, Shar,” Steve replies, eyes never straying from Bucky.

“I was talking about the woman, Rogers, I know who Bucky Barnes is,” Steve glances over his shoulder in time to see Sharon rolling her eyes, amusement sparkling in their amber depths. “Who is _she?”_

“His sister Becca,” Steve chuckles, wrapping an arm around Sharon’s waist as the Barnes siblings weave their way through the crowd. “And you’re here as _my_ date, remember?”

“Only until tall, dark and handsome comes to his senses,” Sharon waggles her eyebrows, and Steve laughs at the silly smile on her face. “And then I’m free to get to know whoever I like, and I definitely know who that is now.”

Steve shakes his head, an incredulous smile on his face. He wonders exactly how well the plan his friends had suggested is going to work considering Sharon’s already got her sights set on Becca Barnes.

_“You need to bring a date,” Natasha insists after a post-mission debriefing a few days before the benefit. “A hot date. If anything is going to happen between the two of you, it’s gotta be Bucky’s move, and there’s no harm in goading him into admitting he’s interested. Which he_ totally _is.”_

_“That’s a little underhanded, don’t you think?” Steve asks, shifting uncomfortably in his seat._

_“Rogers, I’m former KGB,” Natasha smirks, pulling an elastic from her dark red hair and shaking out her curls. “Most of my plans are underhanded.”_

_“She does have a point,” Tony chirps as he fiddles with his suit in the corner of the room, checking it for weak spots and damages. “And if seeing you with someone as hot as Sharon doesn’t bother him, well, at least you gave it the old college try.”_

_“Besides,” Clint interjects. “Sharon’s fun. Call her and explain the situation. She’ll love being involved in a plan like that._

Steve had asked Sam what he thought of the plan, and his friend had simply smiled and nodded.

“If nothing else,” Sam had chuckled. “I will be _immensely_ entertained.”

Steve shakes his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts as Bucky and Becca make it to the bar. Becca’s smiling brightly, but Bucky’s grin is more reserved as he eyes Sharon.

“Bucky, hey,” Steve reaches out, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest - it feels a little too much like guilt- as he pulls Bucky into a quick hug before leaning down to kiss his sister’s cheek. “Becca, always a pleasure. Guys, this is Sharon Carter, a lovely and accomplished friend of mine. Sharon, these are my friends Becca and Bucky Barnes.”

“Becca,” Sharon leans forward to kiss the other woman’s cheek, lingering long enough for no one but Steve to notice before she smiles and places a quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “And Bucky. Lovely to meet you both. Bucky, I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

“You have?” Bucky bleats, face flushing a little as he glances at Steve with a shy smile. “All good things I hope?”

“Only good things to tell, pal,” Steve replies, loving the wide, warm smile that breaks across his friend’s face. “All right, let’s get the two of you set up with a couple of cocktails and have ourselves a good time.”

 

* * *

 

At first, it’s no big deal. Steve’s hand on the small of her back. Sharon touching his chest as she laughs at something Steve’s said. But as the night wears on, Bucky can’t help growing increasingly agitated by the woman’s proximity to Steve. Jealousy curls low in his gut, and he hates himself for it. Partly because Sharon is smart and funny and genuinely nice, so he can’t hate _her._

And partly because he’d been foolish enough to think that someone as handsome and kind and _perfect_ as Steve Rogers would wait for Bucky to come around when he clearly has plenty of options.

Bucky’s blown it. Absolutely, completely blown it with the greatest guy he’s ever met because he was _afraid._

Bucky’s standing alone at the bar when Steve and Sharon sidle up next to him, breathless with laughter after a turn on the dance floor. They both look magnificent- Steve in a beautifully fitted blue suit and a crisp white button up, Sharon in a slinky silver sheath dress - and Bucky’s heart aches because they really do make a beautiful couple. Steve orders the two of them more champagne, tipping a wink Bucky’s way as the bartender hands over the flutes.

“Havin’ fun, pal?” Steve asks as Sharon giggles, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist. Bucky just manages not to grind his teeth, but it’s a close thing. _She’s a nice woman,_ he chastises himself. _And you had your chance. You’ve had nothing_ but _chances._

“Oh, tons,” Bucky smiles tightly, trying to ignore it when Sharon’s lips meet Steve’s cheek for a moment. Somehow he keeps his genial facade from slipping as he asks, “You?”

“We’re having a blast!” Sharon exclaims, glancing back at the dance floor where Becca is swaying with Natasha and Sam, the three of them laughing together as they move. “Come dance with us! You look so lonely over here, Bucky.”

“You know-” Bucky sets his empty glass on the bar with a sigh. “I’m feelin’ a little claustrophobic. I think I’m gonna get some air. Excuse me, won’t you?”

Bucky strides off quickly, his movements too jerky as he tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut and the inexplicable tears pricking at the corners of his vision.

“God damn it,” he mutters to himself, wiping angrily at his eyes as he exits the ballroom and stalks out of the hotel into the cool evening air. “I am such a fucking idiot.”

 

* * *

 

“Rogers, I think you broke him,” Tony chuckles as he joins Steve and Sharon at the bar. Steve glances down at Tony, then toward the dance floor. Becca is staring at the doors with a distraught expression. Her eyes meet Steve’s, wide and pleading, and he nods.

“You all right on your own for a bit?” Steve asks Sharon, smiling as she laughs.

“Go get your man so I can _finally_ get my flirt on,” Sharon replies, bumping her hip against Steve’s. “And good luck out there, Steve.”

Steve thanks her and leaves the ballroom, eyes scanning the lobby for Bucky, but the brunet isn’t there. Steve walks out the front door, squinting in the darkness. Of course Bucky just _had_ to wear an all-black ensemble so that he’s impossible to spot.

“Steve?”

Steve whirls, and there’s Bucky, emerging from the shadows to the left of the door, surprise evident on his handsome face. His gray eyes are sad and a little wary, and Steve wants nothing more than to pull Bucky into his arms and tell him to stop worrying about whatever it is that’s bothering him. “What are you doin’ out here? You didn’t bail on your date to check on me, did ya?”

“Of course I did, you nitwit,” Steve huffs out a laugh, moving toward his friend. He doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes sweep his frame, lingering on his shoulders before snapping up to meet Steve’s concerned gaze. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Bucky huffs, eyes narrowing. “Don’t need a babysitter, Rogers.”

“See, that was less me askin’ if you were all right-” Steve begins, voice firm and steady as he moves closer to Bucky- “And more me givin’ you an opportunity to tell me what the hell is up with you tonight, Barnes.”

“Nothin’ is up with me,” Bucky snaps, eyes darting to stare down at the sidewalk as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants. “I just don’t like this kind of stuff, all right?”

“Oh, really?” Steve challenges, stepping further into the brunet’s face. “And this mopey look on your face doesn’t have anythin’ to do with me bringin’ a date tonight, right? Especially since you’re the one who told me that I shouldn’t hold off on askin’ somebody?”

“Uh, of-” Bucky stammers, and it’s too dark to tell, but Steve’s almost positive that Bucky’s blushing- “Of course it’s not, Steve, I-”

“Bucky,” Steve grips Bucky’s shoulders tight, shaking him gently until those steely eyes are finally meeting his. “It’s okay; you can talk to me. You can be honest with me. I’m your _friend_.”

“And that’s all you’ll ever be now,” Bucky bursts out, and the agony in his voice rips into Steve’s chest, piercing his heart, but Steve doesn’t move a muscle because Bucky’s not finished. “I couldn’t just admit that I’m into you because it was too complicated, because I was _scared_ , and now it’s too late-”

“Bucky,” Steve tries to interrupt, but his friend steamrolls him, hands clutching Steve’s forearms in what Steve guesses is an attempt to steady himself. Steve’s having trouble pulling enough oxygen into his lungs because Bucky’s finally, finally, _finally_ opening up and letting Steve in, in the way Steve’s been dreaming of for months now.

“Because you’ve obviously found somebody else, and I get it, Steve, I do. She’s gorgeous and talented, and I’m a fucking moron, and-”

“Buck!” Steve shouts, and Bucky’s mouth snaps closed as he stares up at Steve, eyes wild and afraid. _There’s nothing to be scared of, Bucky_ , Steve wants to say, but his lips refuse to form the words, vocal cords frozen in his elated disbelief. _I’ve got you. I’ve always got you._

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Bucky whispers, hands shaking as he tries to back away. “Steve, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Bucky-” Steve finally manages to rasp as he tugs Bucky nearer, lips twitching at the surprised gasp that leaves the brunet as his hands hit Steve’s chest. “Stop talking.”

“Wha-” Bucky starts, but the word morphs into a muffled squeak as Steve presses his lips to Bucky’s in a soft kiss. Steve pulls back slightly, just enough so that their lips are touching and they’re breathing each other’s air, waiting. Bucky’s panting, eyes dazed as he gazes up at Steve, eyes dark.

And then the brunet’s arms are winding around Steve’s neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss. Bucky’s mouth moves feverishly against his own, and Steve groans at the sensation he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky takes advantage of Steve’s open mouth, his tongue slipping past Steve’s lips. The blond can’t stop the shudder that rolls through his body because Bucky’s mouth soft and warm and wet and _so_ much better than he’s imagined. And he’s imagined kissing Bucky _a lot._

Bucky eventually pulls back, chest heaving as he stares at Steve, clearly shocked by what he’s just done.

“I-” Bucky starts, stepping back quickly, and Steve aches to follow him, to wrap Bucky in his arms, but he holds off for the moment. The last thing he wants to do is scare Bucky off again. “I’m sorry if that was-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Steve grins, reaching out to cup Bucky’s face. The brunet stills, and Steve loves the hitch he hears in Bucky’s breathing. “Because if you’re gonna apologize for kissin’ me, I have no interest in hearin’ it.”

“But you and Sharon-” Bucky’s voice is strained, and yeah, the guilt Steve had felt earlier is back in full force.

“Is just a friend,” Steve interjects, moving slowly until his nose is brushing Bucky’s. “We tried dating a while back, but it didn’t work out. She agreed to help me out tonight because I’ve been crushin’ on this guy and my friends thought me bringin’ a date might get him to admit he felt the same. I wasn’t sure what else to do, and I wasn’t quite ready to give up hope.”

Bucky steps back, gray eyes narrowed. “Are you tellin’ me that you brought her here to make me _jealous_ , Rogers?”

“Well,” Steve shrugs, an apologetic smile stretching across his kiss-swollen lips. “I guess so, yeah. Did, um- did it work?”

Bucky blinks, then barks out a laugh as he grabs the lapels of Steve’s suit jacket.

“You’re an idiot, Steve Rogers,” Bucky whispers against Steve’s lips before sealing their mouths together again. Steve sighs, heart racing as he tangles his hands in Bucky’s long, soft hair and savors the feeling of finally kissing the man for whom he’s falling head over heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come hang out with my on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
